Alvin and the Chipmunks 5 Battles with Obstacles
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: Alvin and his friends have finished shooting their first movie, a project for the realization of the described in the film's BoB has already been tackled. But soon, the 'Munks and Ettes have to deal not only with school stress, but also with sabotage in the construction work, will they find the saboteur, or is the million project doomed to fail right by the start. Sequel to AATC 4.


**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 5 **

**BATTLES WITH OBSTACLES**

**A/N: Hello here is TSahB, and I bring you the new version of this story, after thinking about the plot I wrote before, I had to completely change it, because I found it shitty, so here is a completely new edition with an complete different plot.**

**Enjoy it and review it.**

**Chapter 1 Prelog: How it all really began, high Ambitions.**

**2 Years before the Main Plot of AATC 4:**

It has been a Good Year for Alvin, Brittany and their Siblings, after the survived horror trip towards the tropical Volcano Island everyone was happy of being alive and safe as well as sound, and by sound, they mean Sound.

"AAAAAAAAALLLLLVVVVVVVIIIINNNN!",Yep this is what Sound really means.

"Oh my, what did he do now?" Jeanette asked as she and Eleanor as well as Simon and Theodore were sitting on the table to eat their Breakfast, it was the first day of School after the Summer vacation, and as so often Alvin had massively overslept, and each try of David "Dave" Seville to wake him up failed, leaving him only one last possibility.

"Daaaaaavvvveeee, I was sleeping, stop giving me Heart-attacks in the morning!" Alvin shouted back as loud as Dave.

"It´s school-time for God´s Sake, will you finally wake up and get ready, everyone is already up!" Dave said.

"That´s not true, Claire is also still sleeping, dammit, even Brittany is still Sleeping!" Alvin said.

"Wait how do you know that she´s still sleeping?" Dave asked confused, as for the Munks and the Chipettes slept in different chambers, after they moved out last month, out of Dave´s tiny bachelor pad, into a bigger home where they all would fit, since Claire was awaiting a Child from Dave, it happened only a few Months after the island trip, that Claire woke up and had to throw up in the bathroom, making test after test she quickly was sure that she was being Pregnant.

"Alvin, You don´t have…?"

"What the hell are you thinking about me Dave…. Never mind.

I Assume that because of the thunderstorm last night, she seemed to have come to me sometime in the night, and climbed in my bed, I was fast asleep so I only recently noticed it, and she wears ear-protectors in her ears, so she probably might not even have heard your morning yell!" Alvin said.

"I see, so you better wake her up!" Dave said impatiently.

"And Waking up a sleeping dragon, good luck by your suicide mission Dave, I for hell not gonna risk my life ever again to wake her, I learned it once, and I don´t like to have a second time, you know I hang on my live!" Alvin stated over dramatically.

"Oh I beg you pardon it was not that worse!" Dave said.

"Dave you weren't even there that time, so don´t speak as if you know anything about that!" Alvin said annoyed rolling with his eyes.

"Oh please just stand up and get ready already, I will wake her!" Dave said, sighing in annoyance about his oldest son.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, yawn, good luck, don´t let her bite you!" Alvin said, as he walked inside the bathroom, closing the door.

"Aaaaarrrrggggghhhh!" he heard it, before chuckling.

"Told you so!" he mumbled as he still a bit groggily changed his clothes and brushed his teethes.

"Beside of my near death, there is not much which seemed to have changed, however I somehow feel that today is going to be a good day!" Alvin said as he looked himself in the Mirror.

"Groggily but as neat as ever!" he said as he walked out of the Bathroom.

"Hey Brit, are you finally up, how did Dave tasted?" he asked amused, as he greeted the groggily Chipette.

"Hey Alvin, moist with a taste of salt, iron and bitterness, how did you slept?" She asked as she hugged him, ever since the island days, the relationship between them has bloomed better than before, Last but not least since Alvin had saved Jeanette from a certain death.

"Surprisingly well, without nightmares, guess it was your presence who made them leave with flying colours!" Alvin said and Brittany chuckled.

"Glad to help you out, I admit, the knowledge that you were sleeping softly right next to me was quite pleasing and calming!" Brittany said with an invisible blush.

"Oh well, thanks I guess!" Alvin said, as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Are you done?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah its free to go for you, meet you downstairs at the table okay!" Alvin said.

"Sure, give me some time I will be there right away!" Brittany said with a warm smile, ever since she saw how Brave Alvin could be, she was fascinated from him, though she, in secret, longed to see this brave side again.

"She´s as cute as always!" Alvin mumbled as Brittany walked inside the Bathroom , closing the door with a last glance at him, making him sighing in admiration for the chipette.

"No matter how often I look at her, she´s simply breath-taking!" Alvin said.

"Sigh, I better get going or else Dave will kill me!" he said as he sprinted downstairs, and hopped on the kitchen-table to eat his Breakfast, toast waffles of course.

"So what are you going to do today Dave?" Theodore just asked as Alvin arrived, he greeted the others and sat on the table, beginning to eat his Breakfast..

"I have to meet an important person from Dreamdance Manufactory, the son of the Director of the Japanese branch office, Johnson Dawson, it´s about a collaboration in a new Project he´s going to introduce me at the conference, so I have to soon leave, make sure that you catch the bus in time,…, by the way where is Brittany?" Dave asked Alvin.

"Upstairs in the Bathroom!" He said as he put some Toast waffles for Brittany on her plate.

"Coming!" They heard it from Upstairs.

"Good Morning Guys!" She said fully enthusiastic.

"Here you go!" Alvin said as he helped her up on the table.

"Your Share!" he said as he shoved the plate in front of her

"Thanks Alvin!" She replied.

"Can you give me the syrup please?" Brittany asked him.

"Sure wait a sec!" Alvin said as he went to the syrup, and came back with it to her.

"Tell me how much you want!" He said and Brittany nodded.

"That's enough, thank you so much, Alvin!" Brittany said as she looked at him with a blush.

"Woah, did we missed something guys!" Eleanor asked.

"Since when are you both so friendly to each other!" She asked further.

"We always were, you just never have seen it!" Brittany said as a matter of fact.

"Nuh, I still remember that the both of you barely could stand each other, all this change went after our time at the Island!" Simon stated.

"Can it be that the two of you fell in love with each other!" Theodore, in all his innocence , asked hitting the nail on the head without knowing.

"Where has that now come from?" Both denied.

"We are just friendly with each other, that mustn´t mean that the two of us are in love with each other!" both said blushing and crawling the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"It´s plain to see that the two of you are lying!" Jeanette said as she cleaned her glasses on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Oh c´mon, as if it is something to be hung on the Big Bell, okay I say it for everyone to hear in this house, yes for god´s sake, I love Brittany, and yes I realized it after I almost lost her if we wouldn´t have managed to escape from the island!" Alvin said in a sigh holding Brittany´s hand.

"We need more than just your saying to prove the trustworthiness of your words!" Simon said.

"And at what did you thought about!" Brittany asked confused.

"How about the both of you share a kiss in front of us!" Eleanor suggested, making Both Alvin and Brittany blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah that will be evidence enough for us, that you two really mean it with each other!" Jeanette assured.

"Sigh if it has to be, what do you think Brittany!" Alvin asked his supposed to be Girlfriend.

"If it I has to be, normally we only share kisses in private, but I guess one kiss in public won't kill us!" Brittany replied before Alvin gently cupped her face in his hands, softly pressing his lips on hers.

"No way I though you were Joking!" Everyone exclaimed unbelievingly, even Dave.

"Well i´m glad then to prove you guys wrong, our mutual feelings are honest and true!" Alvin said while Brittany nodded still leaning in his embrace.

"Wow this sure is something, Brittany and Alvin Seville, in love with each other, the fans will go crazy!" Eleanor said.

"We decided to keep our private life out of the public and therefore, our relationship is as a secret to be handled, got it!" Alvin warned with a threating glare to everyone.

"Anyways what´s new in the world?" Alvin asked as he took, with help of Brittany the newspaper over on the table.

"Economy, Sport, Politic, ah here, Art, Music, huh what´s this?" Alvin asked as a certain article catches his eye.

"Chipmunks starting through, announced big American tour, I cannot remember that we have planned any Tours during School time?" Alvin said.

"No you are mistaken , Alvin, read here!" Brittany said as she pointed at the Article on the right page.

"The Chipmunk Group Munkstyle, announced next to their movie Project also a Five Month long Tour through the USA, the manager of Munkstyle, has announced the casting being held during the days between the concerts, Munkstyle is going to play 175 Concerts in 98 Different Towns starting from next month, after the Sale of the last year appeared Christmas Album, Squeaky Christmas, with modern and classical Christmas Pop songs, such as Rocking around the Christmas tree, Christmas Forever, Last Christmas and so on, has been so successful , they had decided to spent the half of it to the World Wide Fund For Nature (WWF).

"We always wanted to do something for the place we have lived so far, and it just felt good to do something like this, to know that not only we but also Our fans have done something for the naure buy buying our CD, it was always a dream of us to go out of Japan and to play, but we always, out of Respect to other Chipmunk bands stayed in Japan, but now with the wanted collaboration for our planned Movie project, it was the best Opportunity for a Tour out of Japan, Starting in America, then going over to South America and then down to Europe and back to Asia, we hope to find many Bands for the Collaboration in our Movie Project!" The Speaker of Munkstyle, and also their Guardian and Caretaker as well as manager, Mr. Johnson Dawson said in an interview!" Alvin Read.

"Wait, isn´t that the Guy you are Supposed to meet today!" Brittany asked Dave.

"It is indeed, but there was no one who told me that he was the Manager, less the caretaker of an different Chipmunk Band, to be honest I always believed, that you guys were the only speaking Chipmunks so far, guess one never stops learning new things!" Dave said.

"Better we Google it instantly!" Alvin said getting nods in agreement from his siblings and friends.

"Sure but do it quick the school bus will soon be here!" Dave said as he gave them his IPhone to use the Internet.

"Sure thing, so , searching, Munkstyle, no, no, ah here, Wikipedia!" They said as Alvin searched in the internet.

"Munkstyle, is a Japanese/ English Speaking Chipmunk Band , created out of the collaboration of two Bands, the Boygroup, Munkforce one and the one and a half year later created Girlgroup, Girlish Diamond!" Alvin read.

"So practically like us, I mean we are Alvin and the Chipmunks and Brittany and the Chipettes, having collaborated together to become the Munkettes!" Jeanette said.

"I is, but wait there is more!" Brittany said.

"The Boygroup Munkforce One, is being set out of the four Chipmunk Brothers, Yugo the guitarist and Second Leadsinger, Ryoga Johnson called RJ the Keyboarder and Leadsinger, Kiro the Drummer and Ginro, the Multitalented background Singer of the band.

The Girlgroup Girlish Diamond, is being set out of the four Chipette Sisters, Sayari the Cellist and Second Leadsinger, Taya called T. Blaze the Bassist and Leadsinger, Reika the DJ, Violinist and Electric Music programmer, and Sakura the second Violinist and Background singer!" Brittany read.

"Wow, do they really are able to play so many instruments?" Simon asked.

"Seems so, did you know that Dave!" Alvin asked, while also the other looked at him.

"Not really, the director of Dream dance manufactory once only assumed, that we might get soon some concurrence but I though he meant humans, but this was 3 years ago, who would have known that he meant chipmunks that time!" Dave said.

"All in all I didn´t know there were other bands like you guys, but I guess it was only a matter of time if something like this happens and it was also quite predictable that Japan would come with something like this, I however am surprised that it was not the other way around, that Japan had the first Chipmunk-band and America were following, either way, this sure is a complete new development, I ask myself what might happen if the two of you guys are going to meet, I though hope you guys will behave and Alvin, don´t start a fight got it, they come with a wish and we will see if we can fulfill that, but if you instantly make them seeing your bad sides, this chance might be gone too soon got it, so I hope you all will behave respectfully, respect and friendship is very important to Japanese People!" Dave said with a stern look at them.

"No problem if Alvin crazes out, I will kiss him uncounsious, so he won´t do any more thing!" Brittany said as she playfully shoved Alvins butt.

"Then I am more or less calm" Dave said.

"Alright, the school bus is coming in twenty minutes, so please prepare anything for School, got it?" Dave asked.

"Alright!" they said.

After saying goodbye to Dave, the Chipmunks went into the arriving School bus with the other Kids.

"So a new Chipmunk band is coming down here, I ask myself if it will be to the good or the bad for them, I just hope the guys will get along with them without fighting!" Dave mumbled.

"Oh I am sure they will!" Claire, appearing behind Dave, scaring him, purred as she stroke her hand over his shoulders to his chest holding him in an embrace.

"Hey, good morning honey, do we have woke you up?" Dave asked as he kissed his Fiancée.

"Nuh I wanted to wake up anyways!" She said.

"What for, oh yeah you wanted to go shopping with Julie Ortega, Toby´s Girlfriend, not!" Dave said.

"You remembered, good for you!" She purred further.

"Want to have a coffee or something, I can make you some toast waffles if you like?" Dave asked.

"A coffee will be just right, I later am going to have Breakfast with Miss Miller!" Claire said.

"tell her a good day from me, would you!" Dave said.

"Will do, so how´s the plan what are you doing today?" Claire asked.

"Well it seems that a new Chipmunk band is in town!" Dave announced.

"And it seems as if their Manager want to meet me, to speak about a collaboration for a movie project!" Dave continued.

"I see, that might be an important opportunity for them, not to say that the movie will be shown around the world so they will get even more famous!" Claire said as she was sipping on the coffee Dave had made her.

"I just hope they will know on how to act with them if they meet them, I fear that all of this will end in chaos as so often!" Dave said.

"Relax honey, it won't happen, the little dude are becoming adult after all!" Claire stated.

"For my taste they become adult too quickly, today Alvin and Brittany even announced and proved to us to be a couple, I mean a few months early they barely could stand to be in the same room alone, and now they are going all lovey dovey with each other!", somehow that´s a bit too suspicious for my taste!" Dave explained.

"As I said they are now adolescent, someday they will be too old for you to treat them like kids anymore, they will start their own families, we have become their Parents Dave and as such we are there to always watch over them, but we also have to let go and to let them leave the nest, look at Clarisse, now she is still unborn, but as soon as she is born, she will grow up, faster than we want and someday also she will leave our care.

She will start her own family, while we become older and older, someday all has to end, and it is our mission, to look out if we go under or rise a last time high above!" Claire said in a metaphoric speech but she was right, even Dave had to admit this.

"I see, I guess you are right, I just worry too much, maybe it starts already, I am becoming older and older, but I am long away from wanting it to end!" Dave said.

"Thats my man, now drink your coffee, take your suitcase, ah and put on a pant!" Claire said chuckling as Dave looked down.

"Oh shit, why no one did tell me before, I am going to be late!" Dave said as he rushed back up in his room.

"Silly Dave, its only normal for humans as well as Chipmunks to grow old, it´s our choice what we do with it!" Claire mumbled as she smirked while sipping her coffee.

Meanwhile in the School, the Munkettes have finally arrived to their classes, the first of this new School year.

"So my students, welcome back here at West Eastman High school, from today on your next school year will have many new changes for you, you will have the possibility to start to get a piece of real work, by taking the obligatory trainee jobs we offer you, this will be your first step into the Business live, but before we will make an aptitude test, to see which jobs we can offer you and which jobs you are able to master and to take for your later life after school.

Good so much to this, now comes the most important thing for this year, we have a bunch of new students, better said exchange students, this year on our High school, some of them are coming from different Continents and most of them might not be able to speak instantly really good American so please don´t make fun of them.

That counts especially for you Brian, Travis and Jonathan got it, your teachers are keeping an eye on you to ensure, that these students have a wonderful and carefree school year here on the West Eastman High School!" Mister Cartman, our French teacher said, before there was a knock on the door, and Principal Rubin was entering and went to Mister Cartman to tell him something.

"Ah thank you Principal Rubin, and now my students, may I introduce to you your new school comrades, The Dawson Brothers and the Wilkinson Sisters!" Mister Cartman said as Principal rubin opened the door and eight Chipmunks entered the room, to say that the Class was beyond shocked was an understatement.

"Good morning, my fellow School comrades, it is an honour for me and my siblings and friends to attend school this year in your classes, thank you for bearing with us!" The Oldest Chipmunk said.

"As my Friend Yugo said, it is also an Honour for me and my Sisters an honour to meet you, I hope we will have a good year together and we will try to get as best as possible along with you!" The Oldest of the Chipettes continued.

"Ah and before we forget, please let me introduce us to you, to my right you see my youngest brother Ginro!" The Second oldest said.

"Good morning to you all, nice to meet you, I hope we all become friends!" The youngest said.

"To my left you see my youngest sister Sakura!" The second oldest Girl said.

"Next to my right is my younger brother Shukiro, the Middle child!" The Chipmunk continued.

"Please simply call me Kiro, nice to meet you all!" The Middle child said.

"And next to my left is my younger sister Reika, also the middle child!" The Chipette followed.

"Hey guys what´s up, uhh, I mean, nice to meet you hope we have a nice year together!" The Middle Child of the Chipettes said.

"Then to my left is my older brother by one hour, Sayugo!" The Chipmunk said.

"Good morning , nice to meet, you, please simply call me Yugo that is easier to remember, hope for a good year too!" The oldest who spoke earlier said.

"And this is my older Sister as well, this is Sayari!" The chipette followed introducing the chipette who spoke earlier.

"Hello and good morning, nice to meet you, on a good collaboration and a pleasing year!" The chipette said.

"And last but not least my wonderful friend Taya Blaze!" The Chipmunk said as he introduced the Chipette who blushed and looked at him with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all, anyways, he´s not less important for us, my awesome friend Ryoga Johnson called RJ!" she said.

"Aw thanks, nice to meet you guys too, I also hope that we will have a nice productive year and a good collaboration with you!" They said as they all bowed in traditional Japanese manner.

"That was a nice introducing, now for the places, yeah why don't you sit each next to one of the Chipmunks and Chipettes while the rest of you is going to take a place together!" The teacher said.

"Sure, guys go take your places!" Yugo said, as he jumped up towards Simons table, while Sayari Jumped next to Jeanette, Taya next to Brittany while RJ jumped next to Alvin, Reika jumped alongside of Kiro on an own table while Ginro and Sakura jumped each on the table of Eleanor and Theodore.

"Nice to meet you I am RJ Dawson I hope we will have a good year and a good possible collaboration together!" RJ said as he shook Alvins hand.

"I hope we may convince you to a collaboration in our coming movie project as well, on a good year together!" He said.

"I guess so , nice to meet you anyways!" Alvin said politely.

"So now let us begin!" Mister Cartman said.

And so the first Lesson of the year begun, and what for many other things will happen to the Munkettes,…, we will see.


End file.
